This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Members of the Committee are: Jeannie Davis, Hanzhang Lu, Ivan Dimitrov, Craig R. Malloy, John Hart, Bart Rypma, Beverly Huet, Andrew Kozel, Hanzhang Lu, and Dana Mathews. The Committee meets 1 [unreadable]2 times per month, depending on the need for reviews and other issues. A new application is assigned to a primary and secondary reviewer on the Committee for initial review. At the Committee meeting, the primary reviewer will present a summary of the proposed research to the Committee with a recommendation whether to approve. Applications are deferred, approved with stipulations, or given final approval. PRC members also consider requests for pilot funding of promising new proposals and make approval recommendations to the AIRC Governing Board.